


El faro

by Charo_Charito



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Ponele, Suicide Attempt, ah re que es alto angst, eliott esta enamorado de el desde chiquitos y ahora el tipo vuelve y es alto suicida, elu - Freeform, la mama de eliott es todo lo que esta bien, lucas esta deprimido hasta la nuca, nada de heteros por favor, nada re divertido de leer, que se yo, this is such a sad story i mean, y lucas ahi todo destructivo onda a quien amas vos?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Lucas vuelve a la casa de la playa donde iba de chico con sus papas antes del divorcio y donde su mama vivia antes de suicidarse meses atras. Cuando llega se encuentra con que el universo le tiene preparada otra cosa y que suicidarse como su mama no va a ser posible.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitulo 1

**× A ×**

_"Okay... Esto no es como lo planee..."_

Todos los muebles de la casa estaban tapados con sábanas blancas. Sumado a eso, las ventanas cerradas creaban un ambiente bastante anti todo. Suspiro ante el futuro que se le venía. Limpiar, ordenar y mucho estornudar. Miro hacia arriba, sin siquiera pisar un escalón de las escaleras que pegaban una vuelta en un gran ventanal. Recordaba que allí estaban las habitaciones, la de el y la de sus papás.

Siguió caminando hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde había una habitación de huéspedes y ahí dejo los dos bolsos y una mochila llena de calmantes, cuadernos en blanco y lapiceras. No era que planeara suicidarse o algo pero sentía que era lo que se tenía que llevar al último lugar al que le darías la oportunidad a la vida.

La habitación se ilumino de la nada y todos los recuerdos de su niñez aparecieron en su mente. Nunca pudieron vender la casa por esa razón. El faro la iluminaba siempre. Pese a su vista espectacular del océano por estar localizada en una altura coherente sobre los médanos. Era imposible dormir si eras citadino.

A el mucho no le importaba, adoraba eso de niño. Tenía miedo a la oscuridad así que su único confort era saber que la luz llegaría siempre. Miro la cama para uno y recordó casi riendo que allí había tenido su primera vez con un chico de intercambio. Había sido un desastre la pseudo relación de verano pero la aventura valió la pena.

Era el único lugar de la casa limpio junto con la cocina. Un casero había estado quedándose mientras su mamá estaba internada. Ahora que ya no estaba entre los vivos nadie quería hacerse cargo y supuestamente el seria el indicado para venderla pero no podía hacer eso.

El dolor en el pecho se presentó pero él no lo dejo adueñarse de sus emociones. Abrió la ventana y dejo entrar el suave viento del mar junto con su perfume de sal y arena. Necesitaba pisar la arena. Era una necesidad urgente que hizo que su cuerpo se moviera y sin pensar salió a cruzar los médanos para acercarse y escuchar las olas romper en la noche. No importaba la oscuridad, la luna y el faro estarían ahí siempre.

_"Me pareció ver las luces prendidas."_

_"La puta ma..."_ Lucas soltó girando rápido ante lo que sea que le hablaba en el medio de la noche, su corazón se aceleró tanto que se sintió vivo nuevamente.

 _"Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte."_ El chico alto y pálido vestido con una camisa de flores levantó las manos enseguida mostrándole que no tenía ningún cuchillo o arma. _"Soy local y siempre me pregunte si los dueños de esa casa existían, había una vieja media rara que salía desnuda a bañarse, hay muchos mitos."_

 _"¿Qué salía a que?"_ Claramente había muchas cosas que Lucas no sabía de su mamá y su enfermedad, estar todo el día estudiando y trabajando lo habían alejado tanto de su familia y todo lo que pasaba.

 _"¿Sos el nuevo casero?"_ Preguntó el muchacho. _"Te ves algo joven para el puesto"_

 _"No, soy el hijo de la mujer rara."_ Dijo Lucas algo molesto.

 _"¿No deberías estar desnudo entonces?"_ Este soltó una risa divertido y al ver que Lucas no se reía agrego: _"Soy Eliott. Amaba a esa mujer, no quise ser irrespetuoso."_

 _"Lucas."_ Contestó cortante.

_"Okay Lucas, y.. ¿Qué haces acá?"_

_"Vine a..."_ Lucas miró la casa de lejos, era tan tétrica pero hermosa para él, quien entendería eso, lo que significaba para el. Tantas mentiras.

 _"No tenes que contarme si no queres. Solo que, es raro, tu situación"_ Dijo señalándole.

 _"Espero el faro guíe mi camino."_ Dijo Lucas a este joven que le preguntaba porque estaba caminando descalzo por los médanos de noche.

 _"Mmm bueno, avisame cuando encuentres eso. Te invito una cerveza."_ Lucas lo observo, y justo cuando la luz los iluminó vio en sus ojos celestes algo que hacía mucho no veía o sentía.

_Paz._

_"Okay..."_ Balbuceo.

 _"Te dejo seguir con tu... Caminata."_ Eliott comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. _"Que lastima que no heredaste lo de tu mamá, hubiera sido agradable conocerte de otra manera."_ Una sonrisa pícara le ocupó todo el rostro hasta sus ojos ¿Se podía sonreír con los ojos?

 _"Que carajo..."_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Raro todo.

* * *

**× B ×**

En un acto de pura hombría y coraje, Lucas decidió dar un paso al frente y hacer lo que debía ser hecho. Limpiar. La realidad era que él quería echarse en el sillón junto al ventanal, y no se podía por el polvo y las sábanas que cubrían todo. Fue lo único que limpio a 2m de distancia pero sintió que limpio toda la casa. Los planes de Lucas eran claros para él pero sentía que las paredes de la antigua casa lo estaban vigilando en cada rincón y que si prestaba la suficiente atención, los muebles antiguos parecían reírse bajo las sábanas. Claro, el viento las movías, pero él se sentía así. Juzgado.

Se planteó pasar la primer semana permitiéndose sentir toda la culpa, lloro cuando su pecho le pedía y sus ojos no le permitían ver por las lágrimas. No dejo que la garganta le contuviera ningún grito y si quería hacerlo simplemente lo hizo ¿Quién iba a decirle algo? El solo pensar cuántas veces su mamá había estado de esa manera le hacía querer romper todo y tal vez quien sabe, eso pasaría al fin de cuentas.

La primer noche bebió un cuarto de botella de vodka junto con unas papas fritas. Gritó y lloró hasta dormirse; transcurrió el día mirando el océano con un cielo nublado y tormentoso encima pero que no llegó a la costa, miraba cada tanto sus hojas con garabatos y mientras fumando unos cigarrillos armados hasta que anocheció y volvió a repetir lo mismo. La segunda noche tomó un poco más pero al no tener con qué acompañarlo, el alcohol le afectó un poco más y se durmió sin darse cuenta.

Cuando amaneció en el tercer día se sentía morir. Tenía que comer algo pero pequeño detalle, no había alimentos en la casa, ni pan fresco ni galletitas, tenía que salir a comprar algo si quería sobrevivir un tiempo más, al menos hasta terminar de escribir lo que quería escribir y para lo que había ido a ese lugar. Intento ir a ducharse pero no había agua caliente, así que se lavó por partes y puteando. Una remera blanca insulza, unos jeans que solían ser ajustados, la campera anti viento y por supuesto, los lentes negros, prioridad de aquellos que no querían llamar mucho la atención. Las llaves de su moto estaba en el mismo lugar que las había dejado ni bien llegó, se encaminó y manejo a propio riesgo, con el casco en el codo.

Llegó luego de varias frenadas para no chocar contra los médanos al centro del pueblo. Y por su seguridad la de los demás decidió caminar de ahora en más, dejando a su bebe atada, cuando levantó la cabeza noto que nadie en el pueblo hacía eso pero, tampoco quería ser el primero que le pase ¿Qué iba a hacer si le robaban a su compañera?

El primer local que vistió fue la farmacia, que pese a ser de pueblo, tenía más cosas que cualquier droguería, perfumería, artículos de limpieza y ¿Qué más? Consiguió sus pastillas favoritas con cafeína para su dolor de cabeza y también un cepillo de dientes con dentífrico. Lo había olvidado cuando huyó de su casa anterior. Miró a su alrededor. Okay tal vez necesitaba mucho más cosas. Un Shampoo, un jabón, una esponja, una toalla, un toallón, un kit muy bonito de primeros auxilios ¿Velas? Claro, nunca se sabe si se tendrá electricidad, la costa era así, cualquier viento se iba la luz. Así que unos cuantos paquetes de velas.

Se fue luego de pagar sin mirar mucho a nadie. Sus lentes oscuros le salvan de las preguntas, y sus labios pegados sin sonrisa ni habladurías daban la impresión exacta que él quería. No me molestes.

Camino hasta la moto y guardo todo lo recién comprado debajo del asiento, levantó la mirada observando al lugar. Era tan... Pueblo. Saco una pastilla y la guardó en su bolsillo, pensaba tomarla ahora. Camino hasta lo que parecía ser una cafetería y pidió un café para llevar pero... No tenían de esos, claramente, así que se tuvo que quedar allí y tomarlo en una de las mesas.

Desde allí, podía observar al lugar con mucho más claridad. Se preguntó cuántas veces su mamá había tomado algo en ese lugar, comprado en la farmacia, en el almacén, en la casa de pastas, en la panadería... El nudo en la garganta le marcó el tiempo de volver a su casa. Su casa... La de ellos.

Dejó el lugar y comenzó a caminar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era una pregunta que se le repetía en la cabeza en cada paso que daba. Freno en una vidriera en la cual se reflejo notando que estaba despeinado, se sonrió para sí mismo con amargura, su madre estaría muy molesta si viera como sale a la calle, creerían que es un vagabundo. Llevó su mano y con sus dedos tiró sus cabellos hacia atrás. Una mujer lo saludo desde adentro y le hizo un gesto para avisarle que se veía mucho mejor. Mierda.

Camino ligero luego de ese encuentro y se metió directo al supermercado. Tomo un carrito y empezó a meter cosas, comida, eso que se come. Fideos, fideos y fideos. Salsas de todos los sabores y por las dudas manteca. Queso para rallar y bueno, un rallador también. Cuando paso por el sector de cosas que no deberían existir, compro 10 latas de papas fritas y por las dudas maní, varias bolsas de maní. Paso por el sector de bebidas alcohólicas y se sonrío para sí mismo. Vodka, tequila, vodka sabor cítricos, whisky, licor de manzana, licor de café. Una señora pasó a su lado y lo saludo con tristeza en la mirada ¿Qué sabía ella que él no sabía?

Fue a la caja y metió todo en bolsas sin quitarse los lentes en ningún momento, pago y saludo a la cajera. De repente freno y noto su estupidez ¿Dónde mierda iba a meter todo lo que acaba de comprar? Camino con el carrito hasta la moto, se dejo caer en el cordón de la vereda, quitándose los lentes y frotándose los ojos. Su mente estaba pensando en hacer varios viajes, dejarle a alguien las bolsas e ir y volver. Tal vez la señora que lo saludo desde la ventana.

Mientras estaba con la mente a mil por hora, pensando como salir de ese momento idiota en el que estaba viviendo una camioneta frenó junto a él. Este dejó caer sus manos y observó a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que lo miraba con ternura.

"¿Necesitas ayuda? El hijo de Lallemant ¿No?" Lucas no le respondió "Conocía a tu mama, soy tu vecina de al lado."

"Oh..." Lucas se puso de pie y observó su camioneta. "¿Podrías ayudarme? Me emocione comprando y ahora no se como llevarlo" Intento soltar una risa pero el ruido fue más deprimente que cualquier otro sonido.

"Claro bebe, por eso vine, me avisó la chica del supermercado." Por supuesto, Lucas miró hacia el piso. Odiaba este pueblo. "No te sientas mal cariño, me alegra mucho que estés acá, no queremos que nadie venda esa casa." La mujer se bajó y empezó a tomar bolsas, dejándolas atrás. "¿Me seguís?" Dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta.

Lucas la siguió hasta que la mujer paró frente a su casa. Este dejó la moto en el porche por si llovía y sin notarlo la mujer ya estaba entrando las bolsas ¿Qué el mundo tenía un tiempo distinto? ¿No era que los de pueblo eran lentos?

"Disculpa no tuve tiempo aún de ordenar." Dijo Lucas al notar que la mujer salía de la casa e iba en busca de otras bolsas que Lucas sacó de sus manos. "Gracias por ayudarme, yo puedo."

"Oh bueno está bien." La mujer miró al interior de la casa y luego a él "¿No queres venir a comer esta noche? Cocina mi hijo, al menos es comida casera ¿Te gusta la lasagna?"

"De verdad estoy bien. Compre comida. Gracias." Si pudiera la echaría o putearia pero lo había ayudado así que no podía. Al menos no hoy.

"Bueno, comida es un decir..." La mujer le sonrió y miró, justo sostenía las bolsas con botellas de licores. "Cuando necesites algo no lo dudes. Siempre estamos disponibles, como con tu mama. Siempre estamos ¿Si?"

(Como cuando la encontraron muerta tres días después de suicidarse) pensó, pero mejor agrego "Gracias lo tendré en cuenta, que tenga un buen día." Y se volvió en sus talones al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de él. 

Una vez que termino de guardar todo lo que había comprado se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a fumar en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Tomó su cuaderno y empezó a escribir, palabras sueltas pero importantes para él.

_"La idea me atormenta, me aqueja pensar que tu cuerpo helado, lleno de desesperación se inmuto en tu ultimo suspiro y alli quedo. En paz o ya fuera de todo rango medible. Me pregunto si pensabas en mí cuando estabas dejando este mundo, si alguna vez se te ocurrio siquiera despedirte."_

Lucas se detuvo cuando una gota mancho el cuaderno, una lágrima. Su mamá había dejado rehabilitación y a los dos meses se marchó a la casa que ahora ocupaba Lucas con el pretexto de "hacer trámites" pero esa nunca fue la idea real. Dos semanas después de su partida, recibió la peor llamada de todas. Su mamá lo había dejado.

El golpe fue duro para Lucas, dejó a su pareja Chloe, sus estudios universitarios, sus amigos, todo dejó de tener sentido. El mundo en el que vivía se había destrozado por completo. Había intentado con todas sus energías para ser normal, incluso salir con una chica como su padre siempre le recomendó.

Lucas miró por la ventana a la oscuridad del mar y soltó una carcajada amarga. Su padre había prometido cuidarlo mientras su mamá estaba internada y él terminaba el secundario, siempre se pregunto ¿Que hubiera sido de su mundo si su papá se hubiera ido con la otra familia? "Solo y libre" dijo en voz alta "Como vos mama."

Se levantó y se fue a la habitación de invitados junto a la cocina, donde se estaba quedando a dormir. Se quitó la ropa poniéndose una remera larga y ancha que había comprado a propósito para usar de pijama. Lucas era de hacer esas cosas raras, se acomodo bajo las frazadas y se entregó al sueño, sin alarmas, sin compromisos. 

* * *

**× C ×**

El sonido del océano era real, la mano de su mamá tomando su mano pequeña también lo era, pero el contexto no. Lucas la observaba desde la altura de un niño de no más de 8 años, con los ojos del mismo color que el mar. Su mama no sonreía, su mirada estaba perdida y él no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que ella era así, pensaba que ella era misteriosa, pensante, inteligente y no lo que le dijeron, una mujer perdida, deprimida y sin emociones.

"¿Lucas?" Sus pestañas castañas se juntaron y entrelazaron como la mano de su mama y la suya. No quería soltarla como tampoco quería despertarse. "¿Lucas?" La voz era fuerte y de un hombre, movió su mano para atraer la frazada sobre su cabeza, dejando solo una parte de su rostro libre para respirar. "Hey, ¿Lucas? Se que estas despierto te vi moverte."

"No se quien sos andate."

"¿Así te defendes?" El chico, tenía una risa joven, se rió muy divertido y a la vez aliviado. "¿Y si tengo un arma?"

"¿Qué te vas a robar? ¿Muebles viejos?"

"No se, tenes muchas botellas de alcohol ahí, puedo ser un borracho en busca de alcohol y entro a las casas a robar y a acosar a chicos bonitos."

Lucas abrió sus ojos y observó a Eliott, el chico que le había hablado en el medio de la noche y dicho palabras no muy amables de su mamá.

"¿Qué?" Eliott lo observó como si buscara algo en sus ojos ¿Tenía algo acaso en el rostro? Tal vez la marca de la almohada. "¿Necesitas algo? No tengo azúcar."

"No, no es azúcar." Le contestó divertido. "Mi mama me dijo que ibas a venir a cenar así que hice la cena y... No viniste."

"¿Tu mama?" Lucas se fregó los ojos. "Esto es tan de pueblerinos."

"Si, pero no te preocupes te guarde un poco y te lo traje."

"Pero que felicidad!" Lucas extendió sus brazos y lo observó, Eliott estaba apoyado contra la pared observándole. "Te veo muy cómodo en la puerta de mi habitación. Es preocupante ¿Siempre sos así?"

"Ni sabes que hora es ¿No?" Lucas le contesta con una cara muy amigable de -no me interesa- lo que Eliott sonríe y con algo de pena mira por la ventana. "Esa luz naranja es el atardecer y la cena que te traje es de ayer ¿No te parece raro dormir tanto tiempo?"

"Eliott, no me interesa."

La mirada del joven se iluminó y sonrió al escuchar su nombre de la boca quien parecía ignorar al mundo y se despertaba con tanta amargura. "Te voy a calentar la comida. Hace de cuenta que soy tu acompañante terapéutico" Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la cocina.

Lucas se quedó mirando el techo mientras escuchaba el ruido que estaba haciendo el muchacho que se metió en su casa como si nada, como si fuera suya. No estaba molesto por eso, no estaba enojado porque alguien se metiera en su vida, no le parecía raro que un chico que no conocía se metiera a cocinarle la cena. Le incomodaba no sentir esas cosas ¿Había perdido la capacidad de sentir interés?

"¿Lucas?"

"Que."

Eliott se asomo y lo observo por unos segundos. "¿No tenes gas?"

"No."

"Eso explica varias cosas..." Lucas levantó una ceja por el comentario y luego ya no estaba. Eliott había dejado la casa y eso trajo la paz de nuevo. Se dio vuelta en la cama y se reacomodo para volver a dormir.

Esta vez en el sueño su mama estaba en la cocina, la veía contenta y cantaba mientras cocinaba. El aroma era delicioso, una salsa muy especiada y le hizo estrujar el estómago de hambre. Se sintió más caliente y pateó la frazada hasta los pies. La habitación ya no estaba fría como el mar. La casa se sentía distinta. Hasta con más luz. Miro hacia la cocina y ahí parecía estar Eliott, cocinando aun. Tomó un pulóver enorme que tenía para ir hasta el baño y se lo colocó, se levantó y caminó mientras se acomodaba las pantuflas. Cuando se adentro en la cocina observó que la mesa estaba puesta para dos y que hasta había hecho ¿Jugo? para ambos. Lucas se dejó caer en la silla y esta crujió asustando a Eliott.

"Mierda, me asustaste." Soltó el joven que se giró exaltado.

"¿Cómo te asustas en una casa ajena porque el dueño se sienta en su cocina, en su silla?" Eliott parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada. "No se si sabias pero tu alegría tan... Notoria... Es muy molesta."

"Perdón es que... Pareces un señor muy grande de un asilo. Hasta con la cara de pocos amigos." Un comentario poco amable para Lucas, quien no quería hablar de amigos ni de señores ni de nada. El buzo era de su abuelo y lo admiraba muchísimo.

"Si bueno... ¿Y la comida?"

"Ya le sirvo anciano, cálmese." Lucas ignoró el comentario mientras se servía jugo en su vaso y en el de su acompañante, Eliott lo observó preguntándose si sabía que sus acciones no eran acordes a sus comentarios.

Lucas observó los canelones que tenía frente a él. Se veían tan deliciosos, esponjosos, y llenos de... ¿Amor? Se preguntó cuánto había estado Eliott parado haciendo la masa de los panqueques, el relleno y la salsa casera. Lucas levantó la mirada y vio que Eliott le estaba sonriendo. "Me estas empezando a asustar"

"Eso sería un gran avance. ¿Queres rezar o algo?" Preguntó con honestidad Eliott.

Lucas se rió incrédulo "¿Y pedir por que?"

"¿Pedir? No todo es pedir en la vida, a veces se puede, no se, agradecer..."

"Mmmm" Lucas apretó sus labios, no quería ofender a la persona que le había cocinado con tanto afecto sin siquiera conocerlo. El no tenía nada que agradecer ni pedir pero no quería ser como su padre. "Bueno déjame pensar" Eliott dejó caer sus párpados y apretó las pestañas pensando también en algo. "Agradezco que este ser tan extraño se haya metido a la fuerza en mi casa, me haya arreglado el gas y hecho una muy, aparentemente, deliciosa comida."

"Y ahora te podes bañar." Agrego Eliott.

"Y que ahora me pueda bañar." Dijo Lucas soltando una risa.

"Yo voy a agradecer eso y pedir por algo"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Lucas mientras agarraba los cubiertos y se acomodaba en la silla.

"Por verte sonreir mas seguido."

Lucas le observo, porque el universo le mandaba a este ser de tanta luz en este momento tan oscuro. Si lo hubiera conocido antes tal vez las cosas serían distintas. Tal vez quien sabe, seria su amigo o algo mas...

Algo más...

Lucas sintió que un frío le recorrió toda la espalda y le hizo erizar los pelos.

¿Podría ser?

"Eli ¿No hay queso rallado?" Pregunto.

"No Lulu, y si mal no recuerdo, no te gusta el queso"

"Si, ahora si me gusta."

Eliott le observó con sorpresa y luego tomó la bolsa que había traído, "Creo que mamá me puso por las dudas" tomó una bolsita y se la dejó al lado. Lucas la tomó con las manos frías repentinamente, pero por suerte no le temblaban. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto con duda en la voz.

"Si, solo que... Recordé quien sos y estoy en conflicto interno."

"No pasa nada Lucas, come tranquilo. Lo podemos hablar otro día."

"Perdoname no quiero parecer una mierda." La culpa lo empezó a llenar, conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento. Pero era tan difícil, después de todo Eliott no era así de joven, Lucas era el triple de tamaño que él en ese momento y sus cabellos siempre estaban largos.

"No siento eso para nada Lucas, de verdad."

"Es que, te recordaba, no se..."

"¿Pequeño?" Dijo Eliott mientras comía una gran bocanada de canelón. "¿Con el pelo por los hombros?" Lucas soltó una carcajada por los nervios al recordar cómo adoraba que alguien fuera más pequeño que él. "Come, después hablamos."

Y eso hizo Lucas.

Por un momento se olvidó de todos los dramas y se concentró en comer sin hacer ruido; en olerse y darse cuenta que de verdad necesitaba bañarse y por primera vez desde que decidió huir al medio de la nada para encontrar paz con su madre.

Se sintió vivo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Montaña rusa de emociones, mi sana advertencia

"¿Qué música te gusta?" Lucas escuchó la pregunta pero no a la vez, estaba tan lleno por comer. Eliott había preparado un "té digestivo" para ambos y decidieron salir a tomarlo al deck con vista al mar. "¿Escuchas música?" Volvió a preguntar.

"No estoy escuchando mucha en estos días"

"Entiendo, ¿Y que le gustaba a tu mama?"

Lucas dejó la taza, y observo a quien lo ametrallaban a preguntas, "Dyango"

"¿Si?" Dijo emocionado Eliott "A mi mama tambien, ¿Y cual era su cancion favorita? A mí mamá le gustan los Pimpinella tambien asi que siempre escucha las canciones que hicieron juntos."

"Si, es que es una historia graciosa." Lucas sonrió apenas, pero Eliott no.

"No es gracioso. Es... Triste."

Lucas le observó "¿Cómo es triste?"

"Bueno, es un tipo que traiciona a su mejor amigo y le roba la mujer."

"Si pero la mujer despues vuelve con el y el idiota se queda solo."

"¿Volverías con alguien que te traiciono?" La pregunta descolocó a Lucas quien lo observó con sus pestañas caídas, empezando a dudar de la procedencia del "té"

"Bueno, no. Claro que no." Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca.

"Me gusta más la canción actual "Traición" ¿La escuchaste?"

"Eliott... ¿De que era el té?"

"Cannabis" Eliott lo dice con una naturalidad que Lucas no logra entender. Recuerda en su mente la primera vez que había probado esa droga, tenía apenas 14 años y se la había robado a su mama.

"Dude..." Lucas empieza a reírse, ni siquiera sabe porque, tal vez la idea de que este extraño entrara a su casa, lo alimentara y ahora le diera drogas. "Cual es tu puto problema" Ni siquiera podia hablar con seriedad ¿Estaba enojado o..?

"Lucas no pasa nada, es digestivo y te va hacer bien."

"TE VA A HACER BIEN"

Lucas se puso de pie mientras repetía "BIEN BIEN BIEN" y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, tenía la urgente necesidad de sentir la brisa del mar acariciar su piel. Quería sentir como su mama se sentia, despues de todo eso hacía, fumaba para no sentir y andaba desnuda por la playa.

"Ok, creo que alguien debería irse adentro..." Su vecino se paró a su lado intentando con sus manos parar lo inevitable que era que Lucas se quitara la última prenda de ropa, sus boxer. "Fuck.. Lo rompí." Corrió hasta la pieza para buscar una manta y salir corriendo detrás de "LUCAS!"

 _"He visto entre los árboles tu pelo que jugaba con el viento."_ Suelta Lucas mientras corre por los médanos, leves rayos de sol intentando asomarse por el horizonte _"De pronto un sentimiento se apodera de mi mente"_ Hace gestos como si su mente estuviera explotando y al notar a Eliott cerca de él lo señala _"y eres tú"_ hace una pausa.

 _"El sol se ha levantado por menguante y el mar te está mirando desde el sur."_ contesta Eliott con sus ojos, sus putos ojos celestes mirándolos con nada más que admiración, ni una pizca de rechazo ni nada, _"Te miro y de repente el horizonte es tan distante como tu."_ le canta mientras lo envuelve en la manta.

 _"Te miro y de repente el horizonte es tan distante como tu."_ Susurra Lucas sintiendo un remolino de emociones, esa era su canción favorita. Su mamá la cantaba todo el tiempo y Eliott entendió eso y entendió a su vez, porque no podía cantar Lucas la parte que seguía.

 _"Corazón que le has hecho a mi corazón. Corazón luna llena canción de amor."_ Le responde Eliott, abrazando a un Lucas que comenzaba a dejar que sus ojos llenos derramaran lágrimas por las mejillas, y en un susurro solo para él terminó la estrofa de la canción _"La vida siempre ha sido así_ _"_ acarició los cabellos de Lucas dejándole un beso en la sien _"Tu por tu lado y yo por ti, corazón mágico."_

**× Para los que no conocen la cancion, se las dejo ×**

Cuando Lucas abrió sus ojos sintió que le dolían, los sentía hinchados de haber estado llorando por un tiempo prolongado. Tenía puesto el pijama y estaba envuelto en la manta que Eliott le había puesto hacía unas horas. Se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación esperando la luz del faro pero esta no llegó. Cuando el día era brillante y sin nubes o niebla el faro no se encendía. Esa estupidez nueva de sensores de luz y humedad.

Lucas se predispuso a levantarse y bañarse, recordó que Eliott le había reconectado el gas. Eliott. Se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrir la repentina vergüenza que sentía de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. "Siempre ganando en la vida Lucas." Se levantó rápido, dirigiéndose a la cocina ¿Había comprado café? No lo recordaba. Tomó una de las botellas de licor y mientras se servía un trago decía "Bueno no compre café pero sí licor de café, algo es algo." Lo tomo como si fuera agua.

Todo estaba lavado hasta los tapers. _Fuck._ El imbécil se dejó todo y ahora tendría que llevarlo. No quería deberle nada a nadie ni tener cabos sueltos. Quería ser "el pibe" que encontraron, como su madre, varios días después. "La tragedia familiar se repite" Dijo en voz alta Lucas y continuo: "El diario no puede decir "El amigo fue a buscar el taper al otro dia y lo encontró" Qué tragedia inutil que la noticia fuera "Amigo fue a buscar taper y encontró cadáver" " Lucas empezó a reírse solo, otra vez, hablando solo.

Pegó la vuelta y fue a la pieza de nuevo. Buscó en su bolso pequeño algo de ropa presentable. Rescatemos que Lucas fue a ese lugar a morir. No tenía mucha ropa presentable ni para muchos días, tendría que hacer día de lavandería "Que perdida de tiempo" Bufo para sus adentros al encontrar de nuevo esa sensación "¿Que estás haciendo? No vinimos a hacer amigos te calmas"

Plural porque él, su corazón y su mente eran cosas distintas.

Ni siquiera se secó los cabellos, pensó que sería algo normal en la gente de playa andar con los pelos mojados y además, aunque quisiera no tenía secador de pelo. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la casa su mente comenzó a jugarle pasadas no muy agradables; que tal vez Eliott no estaría, ¿Y si su mamá abría la puerta? ¿Que iba a decirle a la idiota que ni cuenta se dio que su vecina estaba muerta?

"Lucas! Que agradable verte ¿Como estas?" Dijo una mujer con la regadera en la mano y un vestido blanco floreado.

Por supuesto que iba a estar la madre ahí, la imbecil. "Señora Demaury. Quería agradecerle por la comida de ayer. Le traje el taper, Eliott se lo olvido."

La mujer lo observó por detras de unos lentes negros amplios de una marca europea y sonrió. "Si, seguro se lo olvido"

"Bueno se lo dejo" Lucas se agacho y lo dejó en el piso. "Tengo que hacer cosas en el centro, que tenga un buen dia."

"Son las dos de la tarde" Señaló la mujer.

"El dia esta en pañales." Le respondió ya alejándose de esa situación de la cual no quería ser parte. Su pecho ya le estaba molestando. Necesitaba alcohol, café, calmantes. Cosas autodestructivas. No podía permitirse sentir, no ahora.

El pecho le dolía cada vez más, con cada paso que daba y tenía que hacerlo, su cuerpo lo obligaba. Volteo y miro hacia arriba, hacia donde estaba seguramente la habitación de Eliott.

Y allí estaba, mirándolo mientras fumaba. En shorts y sin remera.

"¿Qué mierda miras?" dijo en voz alta. No pasaba nada, no iba a entenderlo a esa distancia y con el viento ahogando todo sonido posible.

Eliott se rio exagerado y se volvió a meter en la habitación cerrando la ventana que era de esos vidrios molestos que reflejaban y no permitían ver en su interior.

El corazón de Lucas se aceleró el doble de solo verlo, quería escuchar esa carcajada y en su mente la escucho porque sabía cómo sonaba. La sabia porque la había escuchado antes.

"Odio este lugar" susurro pateando la arena camino a su casa.

Definitivamente iba a salir a andar en moto y hacer ruido con el caño de escape a la hora de la siesta. Tenía que ir a buscar café y galletitas. No que estuviera alargando su estadía en el mundo de los vivos, era lógico.

* * *

**Ø ATENCIÖN Ø**

**× Contenido sensible ×**

**Ø ATENCIÖN Ø**

La morenita. La virginia. Cabrales. Bonafide. Interesante, el último tenía por nombre "Sensaciones" eso le hizo sonreír a Lucas que inclinaba levemente la cabeza para ver las opciones.

"Suave o intenso" respiro profundo mirando hacia los costados. Casi se ponía a hablar solo de nuevo en voz alta, pero no había nadie en ese sector. "Bueno esto puede ser muy filosófico." Tomo ambas bolsas observándolas con extrema seriedad. "Intenso como la cantidad de alcohol que pienso tomar o suave como..." Las manos de Eliott sobre su cabello.

Miro a todos lados ¿Lo dijo en voz alta o lo pensó? A veces olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Sentía sus mejillas calientes. Dejó la bolsa de "suave" y empezó a caminar con la bolsa de "intenso" por el supermercado.

"No me hagas esto ahora" Dijo para sus adentros yendo hacia el sector de cajas. "Ahora no, ahora no, ahora no." Su pecho estaba a punto de explotar de la nada con el recuerdo de Eliott abrazándolo y susurrando la canción en su oído.

Giro cuando en el rabillo del ojo pispeo una puerta y se metió sin prestar atención al cartel que decía "Solo personal" pero a quién le importa andar respetando esas cosas cuando se está por tener un ataque de pánico en un lugar público, o mejor dicho en un pueblo lleno de chusmas.

Soltó la bolsa a los pocos pasos y se tiró al piso entre cajas, tocando con la espalda la pared fría y con una mano en el pecho intentando recuperar el aire que no quería entrar en sus pulmones. Podía escucharse a sí mismo respirar alto. Alguien lo iba a escuchar y no podía permitirse eso, pero la ansiedad de saber que alguien lo podía escuchar lo puso peor y perdió la visión.

"Nonono ahora no." Negro. Todo era negro.

Sintió una mano en su pecho y una voz que le decía "Lucas, Lucas respira conmigo dale, estas palido ¿Me escuchas?"

Ya no hacía frío, sentía calor en su espalda y un movimiento que su pecho seguía levemente, como si alguien forzosamente estuviera respirando exageradamente detrás de él. El aire comenzó a entrar y los colores se hicieron cargo de la oscuridad.

"Pensé en irte a visitar cuando me enteré que estabas acá y te presentas asi en mi trabajo de esta forma. Creo que nada cambio eh..." La mano del pecho fue hasta su frente, corriendo el pelo transpirado, Lucas no podía hablar. "Todo va a estar bien.."

No recuerda la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo en esa posición pero sí que necesitaba agua. Intentó moverse pero las manos que lo sostenían susurraron "¿Que necesitas?" y el balbuceo "Agua"

El calor se fue, y el frío de la pared lo despertó e hizo consciente de donde estaba de nuevo. En el puto almacen del supermercado, el chico que lo habia contenido en su crisis le trajo una botella de agua con un sorbete como si fuera un anciano en un acilo y por mas que sea tierno el gesto le molestaba que sean asi con el ¿No podian simplemente darle una cachetada como hacia su padre?

Tomó tres tragos de agua y se alejó. "Tu cara de feliz cumpleaños no cambia más" soltó luego de estar media hora en el piso.

"Te diría no seas tan amargo pero bueno, sos Lucas"

"Que te den David." dijo Lucas esta vez sonriendo.

"Sabes, para vivir en la playa estas muy blanco."

"Es la pureza genética, no se mancha, no puedo combatirla."

"Wow... ¿Chistes nazistas? Que fuerte."

"Pueblerino analfabeto."

"Citadino clasista."

Ambos se quedaron apretando los labios para no reír pero inevitablemente lo hicieron y el chico de cabellos rubios y bronceado perfecto lo ayudó a levantarse. Se quedaron mirando algo incómodos por la situación. Lucas miró la bolsa de café y se acercó a agarrarla.

"Hey, no te agaches."

"Jesús, no estoy incapacitado."

"Lucas, no dije eso... "

"David, te agradezco la ayuda pero de verdad me tengo que ir."

"No desaparezcas así.. ¿Puedo ir a verte después del trabajo?"

"¿No estás casado o algo así?"

"Algo así..." David miró el piso y luego se rascó la cabeza "Tengo dos hijos."

"¿Ves?" Lucas levantó las manos. "Mejor dejemoslo ahi." El chico lo miró de una forma que Lucas reconocía, claro, era muy parecida a como se miraban cuando eran chicos y cosas pasaron por miradas así. Eran chicos. Un punto importante pensó Lucas.

Cuando giró para salir y atravesar la puerta se encontró con Eliott que ingresaba con cajas vacías en ambas manos con una cara de ¿Qué carajo haces acá? "Putos pueblerinos." Dijo Lucas sin escuchar que Eliott lo llamaba, camino rápido hasta la caja y tiró unos billetes sin siquiera agarrar el vuelto de caramelos, tenía que irse de ese lugar.

Cuando llegó, dejó la moto en la parte trasera de la casa, ya ni siquiera quería pasar por la parte de adelante, con las sábanas aún cubriendo los muebles; de todas formas estaba viviendo en la parte de atrás, entre la cocina, la pieza de invitados y el baño de la parte baja.

Se preparó su café con bronca, golpeando todo y puteando en voz alta. Hoy lo iba a hacer. Hoy iba a hacerlo. No soportaba ya toda esa mierda de estar vivo. "Me importa un carajo" le dijo a alguien que según él le susurraba que no lo hiciera.

Okay, puede que estuviera perdiendo un poco la cabeza.

** × **

La luna brillaba sobre el mar en forma de pequeños destellos que se igualaban con las estrellas que recelosas buscaban iluminar más fuerte en una noche estrellada y calma, sin nubes y con una leve brisa semi fria. El paisaje era como un regalo divino; el faro le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que cumplía una vuelta, generando una reacción en sus pupilas, una reacción que dejó de ocurrir una vez que el efecto de las pastillas tomó control de su sistema nervioso.

Podía sentir su corazón bajando el ritmo cardiaco con cada minuto que pasaba, la botella de licor de café, vacía... La tableta de pastillas de su mamá, vacía... Su mente, en blanco.

Sus ojos celestes comenzaron a desaparecer detrás de unos párpados pesados que los cubrieron sin pedir permiso. Aún podía ver la linterna potente del faro que iba y venía. La esperaba. Tardaba al menos unos 40 segundos en girar. Sabía en su interior, como un reloj automático. Desde pequeño jugaba ese juego con su mamá, a buscar la calma en la espera, en la paciencia.

Su mamá se lo había enseñado.

Le empezó a costar respirar pero esta vez no estaba siendo un ataque.

Su mente comenzó a traerle preguntas ¿Por qué su mamá no había hecho eso cuando se suicidó? No había intentando buscar calma, buscar algo que la hiciera quedarse ¿Por que se rindió? Se asustó repentinamente, un miedo a morir lo llenó de vida, su corazón se despertó. Latiendo fuerte y bombeando sangre a todo el cuerpo, una sangre caliente llena de vida.

Bronca.

Trago en seco.

Le costó abrir los ojos pero logró hacerlo.

Celestes tan profundos y oscuros como el océano.

Intentó alcanzar su celular sobre la silla contigua a la suya y cayó al piso. No tenía fuerza, No podía mover sus piernas y sin quererlo unas lágrimas cargadas de impotencia y desesperación rodaron por sus mejillas frías.

Alcanzó el celular y marcó a emergencias.

"No quiero morir, no quiero morir mamá"

Su mente lo llevó a pensar en Eliott ¿Qué pensaría Eliott si lo viera así? Ni siquiera lo miró cuando lo chocó en el supermercado.

Él quiere hablar de cosas serias y cosas banales con Eliott. Quiere salir con Eliott a caminar por la arena y por los medanos. Quiere escucharlo sonreír de las estupideces que seguro no podra evitar decir. Quiere saber qué se siente tener su mano en la suya y entrelazar sus dedos. Quiere tocar el piano para él. Quiere bailar Dyango con él.

Sonrío cuando escucho una ambulancia a lo lejos que se mezclaba con el sonido del mar y las luces comenzaban a ocupar la oscuridad y la luz del faro.

"Bailar Dyango que imbecil." dijo en voz alta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada la segunda parte en "Everything I wanted", porque si.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidi poner un poco de Eliott POV porque si

**Eliott POV**

Dibujar era una de las grandes pasiones de Eliott y la verdad que puede que esa pasión se haya transformado en obsesión. Particularmente con Lucas, su vecino de hace ya tres largas semanas.

Eliott tenía un cuaderno blanco para dibujar de 80 hojas. Llevaba 12 hojas con sus ojos celestes y nariz solamente, otras 12 con su cabellera castaña despeinada al viento o revuelta de dormir; amaba dibujarlo de espaldas, en especial sus lunares, los había memorizado el día que lo vio por primera vez meterse al mar de adolescente. Cuando lo vistió la noche del incidente recordó cada uno de ellos con la yema de sus dedos, Lucas dejó de llorar cuando él lo acarició de esa forma. Estaba completamente drogado por su culpa y Eliott sabía que tal vez no debía de darle ese te, pero a la vez sabía que era lo que Lucas necesitaba en ese momento.

"Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)" Grito Eliott cuando la canción de ABBA entró en la parte del coro "There is nothing we can do, knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)" apretó el lápiz para generar presión y luego lo suavizó cuando lo que realizaba lo precisaba "We just have to face it, this time we're through. Breaking up is never easy, I know, but I have to go" Eliott levantó la vista para observar el mar "Knowing me, knowing you, It's the best I can do."

Cuando bajó la vista noto que otra vez había dibujado a Lucas desnudo. Se sonrojo. Era la primera vez que Eliott lo dibujaba de frente. Puede que haya mirado más que los lunares de su espalda... En el dibujo se podía apreciar a Lucas acostado sobre la frazada con la que él lo había envuelto en su crisis, pero esta no era esa parte del relato, sino cuando lo llevó a la pieza y lo vistió, recostandolo en su cama antes mientras buscaba ropa y notaba la poca que había llevado. Lucas lo observaba en el dibujo, lo estaba mirando mientras él lo dibujaba. Tenía su mano extendida hacia él. Lo invitaba y Eliott simplemente lo observaba...

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe cuando escuchó a su mamá abrir la puerta.

"Eliott, me parece que algo pasa en la casa de Lucas."

Eliott giró todo su cuerpo a la vez que se ponía de pie, "¿Algo como que?"

"No quiero que te asustes bebe pero... Hay una ambulancia en la puerta."

El sentimiento más profundo que el humano aprende a sentir en su vida es el vacío que genera la pérdida de un ser querido y Eliott no conocía ese sentimiento. Lo que sí conoce es perderse a sí mismo por su enfermedad, en sus crisis tanto maniacas como depresivas; conocía la pérdida de sus lápices especiales cuando los olvidaba en los lugares donde iba a dibujar. Isabel Allende, la escritora favorita de su mamá, decía "Venimos a este mundo a perder lo que más amamos." y Eliott nunca lo había entendido hasta ese entonces, donde en su mente Lucas ya no estaba.

Corrió con la mente en blanco y el corazón en sus manos. Sus piernas lo llevaban como podían errando en cada paso, Eliott tropezó dos veces en la arena corriendo en trayectoria a la casa de Lucas. El era experto en caminatas largas por la playa y correr por la arena para entrenar, aprendió a caminar en ella, pero en ese momento toda función fue anulada, no había coherencias con el universo, solo broncas.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Lucas, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Dentro había dos médicos que estaban hablando por celular, se sentía un olor raro que se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba, parecía entre vómito y alcohol. Como el baño de los boliches de la ciudad. Escucho la voz de Lucas y todos sus sentidos volvieron a conectarse; uno de los médicos le puso la mano en el pecho. "Eliott no está bien que estés acá, porque no vas a tu casa."

Eliott miró al médico. Era el mismo que lo había ayudado cuando Eliott encontró a la mamá de Lucas muerta en esa casa. Sabía lo mal que eso le hizo y no quería que pasara por lo mismo. Él sabía que lo estaba cuidando pero a la vez, no podía dejar a Lucas solo. No en ese momento.

"No se..." Escuchó a Lucas decir.

"Lucas, necesito saber, no puedo ayudarte si no me decis."

"¿Qué tienen que saber?" Dijo Eliott asomando su cabeza entre el médico que lo frenaba y la puerta que aún no se animaba a cruzar.

"Las pastillas que tomo.." 

Eliott empezó a buscar en la cocina, se encontró con todo tipo de botellas de alcohol y varias estaban por la mitad. Sintió dolor al no notarlo, al no estar esa noche con él cuando sabía que había tenido un ataque de pánico en el supermercado, David le había contado pero él lo odiaba tanto que sintió que seguramente estaba mintiendo.

Odiaba al idiota ese por haber estado con Lucas cuando eran jovenes. Por haberle contado a todos que Lucas era gay para zafarse de los rumores que recorrieron el pueblo cuando Lucas se fue. Enseguida se metió con una chica y se casó con ella. Seguramente no era feliz.

Sus ojos se frenaron en una tableta de pastillas y la levantó, ni siquiera pudo decir en voz alta lo que era. El médico se la sacó de las manos y la llevó al otro médico donde estaba Lucas, fue ahí cuando noto que no lo había visto aún. Se escucharon sonidos, lo estaban subiendo a la camilla.

"¿Donde lo llevan?" Lo vio pasar cubierto en mantas, pálido y con los ojos idos.

"A la clínica Eliott, el hospital está muy lejos. Lo vamos a dejar en observación ahí al menos esta noche.. ¿Venís?"

"Si" Los siguió hasta la ambulancia concentrado, tanto que se asustó cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo. Cuando giro era su mamá que tenía su campera en la mano y su mochila. 

"Te puse agua y galletitas, y también tu cuaderno con unos lápices, va a ser una noche larga. Puse una manta por las dudas..." ni termino de decirlo que la abrazo y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Amaba a su mamá de una manera muy fuerte. Pese a todo lo que tuvo que vivir con él y con su enfermedad mental, ella siempre estuvo junto a él; nunca lo juzgo cuando en sus manías salía a correr desnudo por la playa o cuando casi se ahoga en un episodio depresivo. Ella jamás lo dejaría, no como su papá. Ella lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Subió a la ambulancia y se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la vista del rostro. No podía dejar de pensar en mil cosas ¿Qué sentía Lucas? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué se veía tan pálido si vivía en la playa? Ni siquiera había tomado color. Eliott se preguntó si había comido algo en ese tiempo aparte de lo que él le había cocinado. Eliott tomó su mano mientras el médico le ponía el suero.

Noto en ese momento algo, Lucas se veía tan... En paz.

* * *

**Fin del POV**

* * *

La piel se le erizaba por el contacto con la brisa fría que traía el mar, la oscuridad no le permitía ver mucho, no habia luna y apenas estrellas en el cielo negro, la arena estaba fría y eso le helaba los pies. Lucas miró sus manos y eran adultas ¿No estaba soñando? Cuando levantó la mirada su mamá estaba parada frente a él. Se cayó hacia atrás del susto, la voz no le salía, era como si no existieran los sonidos, ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido del mar y las olas pegando en la orilla.

Su mamá se agachó para verlo, tenía la mirada triste pero no se notaba otra expresión, era como si fuera un ángel. Con un camisón largo blanco y sus pies manchados hasta los tobillos de arena de tanto caminar. Extendió su mano hacia él y Lucas entendió que tal vez lo iba a ayudar a levantarse pero no, su mamá alejó el brazo y volvió con fuerza chocando su mano contra el rostro de Lucas.

El dolor y el impulso lo hicieron voltear.

Lucas sintió que la arena lo succionaba y que por intentar respirar se la estaba tragando; el aire no pasaba pero luego entendió cuando sus ojos se abrieron que todo era al revés.

Tenía frente a él una manguera que había salido de él y un médico llamándolo por su nombre "Lucas" le insistió pero cuando vio sus ojos abiertos dejó de preguntar.

Cosas pasaron y él lo sabe.

Recuerda la cara de Eliott.

¿Estaba con él?

Lucas volvió a abrir sus ojos ¿En qué momento había vuelto a dormirse? Se preguntó, poco consciente de los tiempos que se estaban manejando a su alrededor. Esta vez estaba más tranquilo, estaba recostado en una cama de hospital o algo parecido; con sus dedos estrujo las sábanas duras típicas de clínicas baratas. Las conocía. El gesto le hizo doler la mano, tenía algo inyectado en ella, miró hacia arriba, nada a la izquierda, giro su rostro hacia la derecha y ahí estaban, dos bolsas.

"Es suero y unos calmantes leves. Estabas deshidratado y lo de los calmantes bueno, eso lo sugerí yo..." Eliott habló desde una silla que estaba junto a la ventana.

Lucas lo observó atentamente y alegre de estar a oscuras, estaba apenas peinado con los ojos cansados. La ventana con la persiana apenas abierta para que el sol no le molestara seguro a él pero Eliott estaba dibujando. Lucas se preguntó si él sabía eso de él.

"Yo... "

"No podes hablar, bueno sí, pero no te lo recomiendo. Los médicos dijeron que cuando se hace un lavaje de estomago te queda todo... " Eliott hizo unos gestos de dolor. "Todo sensible"

Lucas no hablo, pero tenía muchas cosas para decir. Miro hacia la puerta.

"El médico tiene que venir pero está atrasado, está ayudando al veterinario con una cirugía a un perro que tuvo un accidente, se cayó de un balcón y se lastimó la cadera, todo muy terrible, están casi tres familias esperando. Es un tema urgente."

Lucas empezó a reírse por lo pueblerino que todo sonaba y la tos le ganó haciéndole doler más de lo que pensó que iba a doler.

"Lucas!" El médico entró con un café en la mano y unos papeles. "¿No te dijo Eliott que no podías hablar?"

"Si me dijo" Dolor y más tos.

"Le dije pero bueno, es Lucas." Respondió Eliott poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta la cama.

El médico miró la bolsa con atención dando unos pequeños golpecitos al gotero, respiro profundo y hablo: "Bueno Lucas, cuando se termine esto en unos diez minutos yo creo que ya te podes ir, pero no a tu casa. Llame a un amigo psiquiatra y me dijo que no podes estar solo así que te vas a ir a casa de Eliott, la señora Demaury me prometió que te va a hacer comidas bien proteicas para que te recuperes."

"No, no..."

"Si, si." Dijo Eliott "Y no molestas para nada así que ahórratelo."

"Lo que Eliott dijo." El médico tomó la mano de Lucas y masajeó donde estaba la inyección clavada. "Mi amigo prometió venir después de Navidad, y no voy a aceptar que no vayas Lucas. No quiero un joven muerto en mi Claromecó querido. Suficiente tuvimos ya... No más tragedias ¿Si?"

Lucas quiso discutirle, quiso decirle que solo fue un error pero en su mente sintió que tal vez, diga lo que diga, sus acciones habían hablado por él.

"¿Cómo está el perro?" Logro preguntar sin toser pero con mucho dolor.

El médico frunció sus cejas y luego miró a Eliott que empezaba a reírse y enseguida se puso serio apretando sus labios en una línea perfectamente recta. "No me hagas dudar de mandar a Lucas a tu casa. Te comportas."

"Lo siento es que.."

"No Eliott, está sufriendo. Sabes cómo se siente..."

¿Porque hablaban como si él no estuviera ahí con ellos? Se preguntó Lucas mientras los escuchaba ¿Era mentira la historia del perro y las familias? Mientras pensaba noto que sus ojos ya no estaban abiertos. El médico claramente había apurado el vaciado de las bolsitas porque sentía ganas de dormir.

"Si, por eso le dije eso."

"No es lo mismo..." El médico hizo silencio por unos segundos y luego habló: "Cuidalo. Cuando venga Gladys se pueden ir ¿Te lleva tu mama?"

"Si, ya le avise."

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Lucas pensó que se había quedado dormido pero luego escuchó como Eliott sacaba punta. Abrió sus ojos y habló sin pensar "¿Me estás dibujando?"

"No hables"

"No tenes que... " Tragó en seco, le dolía fuertemente. "Pedir permiso o algo."

"No." Eliott terminó de guardar su cuaderno y se cargó la mochila. "¿Queres que te ayude a vestirte?" Lucas lo miró extrañado. "Con mi ropa porque no tenes ropa, mamá me trajo ayer un jean que cosió para que no te quede tan largo."

"Que imbecil." Lucas dijo mirando a la puerta, atento a que una mujer estaba por entrar pero aun no lo hacía por hablar con otra persona que justo se lo cruzó.

"Lucas, no tenes que estar a la defensiva, podes hablarme de lo que sea. Bueno... No ahora pero cuando te sientas mejor."

La enfermera entró a la habitación como quien entra o camina por su casa y seguramente lo era. Las enfermeras pasaban más tiempo trabajando en los hospitales o clínicas que en sus propias casas o con sus seres queridos. Tomó la mano de Lucas y con un ágil movimiento quitó la aguja, apretando en su lugar un pedacito de algodón que pegó con cinta, de esas cintas que no salen con nada.

"Bueno Lucas, ya me canse de verte y no tengo intenciones de verte de nuevo asi que mas vale que no vuelvas ¿Te queda claro?" Lucas intentó contestar pero la enfermera levantó la mano, este apretó los labios y ella siguió con su trabajo, quitando las bolsas y llevándose las vías que él había usado.

"¿Cuanto?" Preguntó Lucas cuando la enfermera se fue.

"$200"

"¿Que?" Lucas se sentó en la camilla, quería irse de ese lugar.

"El kilo de pan."

Lucas lo observó tentado a reírse "¿Cuanto llevo acá?"

"¿Desde cuando te importa o sabes que fecha es Lucas?" dijo Eliott acercándose a él, ayudándolo con sus manos frías a bajar sus piernas, se agachó y le comenzó a poner los pantalones.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Eliott tomó la cintura de Lucas y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que pisara el piso frío y se pusiera de pie, le subió el pantalón acariciando con sus dedos el borde entre la tela de sus boxers y la del jean "Porque me gustas" dijo con la voz suave como sus caricias, tomó entre sus dedos el botón y lo cerró, subiendo el cierre después. No quitaba sus ojos de los de Lucas que lo observaba con la boca semiabierta ante la declaración repentina.

Lo volvió a sentar de la misma forma que lo ayudó a levantarse, se agacho y comenzó a ponerle las zapatillas, Lucas no sabía qué decir. Estaba aturdido repentinamente ante todo ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que podía hacer?

Eliott se levantó y fue hasta la mochila a buscar una remera, Lucas se quitó la bata de hospital y noto que estaba más delgado que antes, o tal vez era la primera vez que notaba su cuerpo como estaba de verdad. Eliott tomó sus manos y las levantó, dejando correr la remera por su cuerpo hasta acomodarla dentro del short, algo completamente innecesario según Lucas.

"¿Vamos?" dijo Eliott quien ya tenía puesta su mochila.

La caminata hasta el auto fue difícil, Lucas se sentía entumecido y avergonzado. La mamá de Eliott le abrió la puerta del auto y él se sentó mirando a todos lados. No había nadie en la calle. Eliott subió del lado de adelante del conductor y Lucas se sintió algo mal porque no se sentaba a su lado.

"Lucas ¿Queres comer algo en especial?" dijo la mamá de Eliott unos minutos después de manejar el auto con todos en silencio dentro.

"¿Por qué se lo toman todo tan normal? Me molesta, intente matarme no hay nada normal, no es que me...." Dijo Lucas sin pensar repentinamente pero el dolor no le permitió seguir hablando. Quería gritar que estaban todos locos como si lo hubiera tenido dentro de sí desde el momento que Eliott le dijo lo que sentía por él.

"Cariño, no es mi primer rodeo. Eliott tiene cuatro intentos, se que hacer AH!" Dijo de repente "¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Helado."

"Siiii! Es lo mejor para los lavajes de estómago. Por eso te amo mama." Eliott se acercó y besó la mejilla de su mamá y luego miró a Lucas con una sonrisa enorme. "Vas a ver, es sanador."

Lucas quería gritarles que estaban locos pero la idea de que Eliott había pasado cuatro veces por lo que le estaba pasando ahora le hizo dejar de hablar y pensar cosas que no eran buenas. No quería parecer ingrato.

"Claro." dijo y se concentró en mirar por la ventana. Sintió la mirada de Eliott clavada en él, su corazón se aceleró y sintió sus mejillas y orejas calientes al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Eliott eran correspondidos.

** × **

**F eliz año nuevo ♥**


	4. Capitulo 4

Despertar en la casa de Eliott tuvo un extra para la cabeza de Lucas que sentía extrema culpa por hacerles pasar por eso. Se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida y automáticamente masajeó su mano, no tenía un moretón ni nada solo le dolía por la invasión de la aguja. La habitación era simple y típica de una que recibe a algún que otro invitado cada tanto. Tenía un ventilador de techo con dibujos pintado a mano y una lampara de cada lado de la cama grande que hacían juego con esos dibujos, todo planeado.

Lucas aún se sentía entumecido, la duda le carcomía ¿Cuántos días había estado en el hospital? Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y ahí se quedó por unos largos minutos. Colgado. Su mente lo consumió a preguntas.

¿Cómo había llegado a la pieza, mejor dicho, la casa de Eliott? ¿Qué día era? ¿De quién era el pijama que usaba? ¿Navidad? ¿De qué gusto era el helado? Ni siquiera recordaba comerlo. Llevó la mano, que no le dolía, a fregar sus ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de la tv venir desde la planta baja. Se acercó hasta la escalera y la bajó lentamente, con lentitud algo extrema.

“Bello durmiente.” Dijo la mamá de Eliott quien estaba sentada preparando unas galletas caseras mientras miraba la TV.

“Hola…” dijo en voz ronca y baja.

“¿Queres unos mates?” 

“Se te va a ablandar la masa…” 

La mamá de Eliott sonrió a gusto con su comentario y luego señaló al aire acondicionado. “Tengo ayuda extra.” Lucas se quedó mirando el aire por un tiempo que al parecer fue el suficiente para que el mate estuviera listo y frente a él. “Lucas” susurro con una mano en su brazo. “Le puse Melisa, es un yuyo muy bueno.” 

“Ah… Gracias...” Intento decir su nombre pero no lo sabía.

“Cleo” dijo “Clotilde para mi ex y la suegra del siglo” 

“Gracias Cleo.”

“Como te perdiste el brindis ayer te guarde comida.” 

“Dios…. ¿Me perdí Navidad?”

“Lucas no pienses en eso, la verdad nosotros no celebramos tanto… Eliott quería estar al lado tuyo por si despertabas así que mucho no hicimos.” 

“Perdón, siento que les estoy arruinando... “ Una nube de pensamientos empezó a nublar la mente de Lucas, su corazón se agito con la idea de ser un estorbo. Lágrimas dejaron sus ojos sin su permiso. Seguramente su mamá se sentía así, impotente, una molestia para todos. Por un segundo la entendio, entendio todo lo que había pasado. Pero el hilo de pensamiento se cortó repentinamente cuando la música empezó a sonar.

“Eliott me dijo que te gusta Dyango ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?”

Lucas miró a Cleo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, ella parecía para nada afectada por la situación, como si la hubiera vivido mil veces. “Todas me gustan”

“¿Todas? Uff que dificil elegir. Bueno voy a poner en youtube y lo que salga primero sale.” Lucas tomó el mate, estaba dulce y con un sabor que lo hacía perfecto, el sabor le recordaba a sus tardes eternas de juegos de mesa con su mamá. 

“Corazón, que le has hecho a mi corazón” Canto Cleo mientras amasaba nuevamente. Haciendo galletas con forma de cerditos, conejos, gatitos y huesitos. 

“Eliott es muy afortunado de tenerte.”

“Si, lo se. Lo amo pero es un desastre.” Ambos rieron, el sonido de la risa de Lucas descolocó a Cleo que lo miro con los ojos iluminados. “Pero es un buen chico.”

Lucas miró a su mate repentinamente sonrojado. Si, lo era, pensó con angustia. Y el era un puto desastre, no merecia que le arruinaran la vida.

“Y vos también sos un buen chico. Solo que sienten más las cosas y... “ Cleo tomó el termo y le cebo a Lucas otro. “Eso está bien.”

* * *

Los dedos de Lucas se pasearon por todas las cosas de la habitación de Eliott, ni siquiera dudo en entrar cuando se liberó de Cleo, juntos habían hecho la cena para que cuando volviera su hijo pudieran comer todos juntos. Lucas sentía que tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma las cosas que había hecho por él. Así que le hizo su comida preferida que eran tacos veganos.

Eliott se podía sentir en toda la habitación, su perfume, su ropa, sus fotos con amigos, se veía tan feliz en ellas que sintió una sana envidia por ver que tenía una vida buena y normal. Tenía un tocadiscos junto a la ventana y junto a el una gran caja de plástico con varios vinilos, cuando empezó a revisar su gusto musical, Lucas se llevó la mano a la boca. Estaba enamorado de alguien que tenía discos de ABBA, Fleetwood Mac, Cher, Roxette, Elvis Presley, Madonna, Michael Jackson… “Esto debe costar una fortuna” susurro Lucas. Tomo el disco de Freddie Mercury en sus manos. “Freddie, pero no Queen.. Raro.” Lo colocó en la máquina y esta empezó a sonar por lo bajo, “The great pretender pfff”

Siguió caminando mirando con especial agrado las sábanas de la cama de Eliott, deseando probar la suavidad de las mismas en su piel, cerró sus ojos intentando quitar las ideas que venían a su mente hasta que chocó con la silla de su escritorio, era el de un claro dibujante, lo observó detalladamente mientras la canción de fondo sonaba desafiante. 

Había varios cuadernos pero Lucas buscaba uno en particular que sabía no dejaría expuesto, este era personal e íntimo. Abrió uno de los cajones, lápices viejos, “Raro de nuevo.” ¿Por qué guardar lápices usados? Lucas estaba empezando a pensar que tenía un serio problema con el apego a cosas usadas o viejas. Abrió el otro cajón y lo encontró, el cuaderno del hospital. 

“Ok Lucas, este es el momento en que decidís qué clase de persona sos.”

Se sentó en la silla y con un suspiro empezó a hojear el cuaderno que tenía cosas tan íntimas que hicieron sonrojar a Lucas. Eran penes, de varios tamaños, flores junto a ellos, el faro dibujado de una manera tan melancólica. Cuando siguió habia varias páginas en blanco y luego. Lucas. Sus ojos, su nariz, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus pecas. sus manos. Su cuerpo desnudo.

Lucas cerró el cuaderno.

“Oh yes I'm the great pretender. Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh) I seem to be what I'm not you see. I'm wearing my heart like a crown. Pretending that you're… Pretending that you're still around”

La canción terminó y Lucas volvió a abrir el cuaderno, su corazón estaba acelerado y se sentía acalorado. Eliott lo había dibujado con una precisión que parecía una fotografía. Recordó la noche en la que lo invito a que se uniera a él en la cama pero Eliott prefirió vestirlo susurrando “No así Lucas” el recuerdo le inundó la mente y se la nublo, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Eliott entro, saco la musica y le quito el cuaderno de las manos.

Lucas lo observó, sentía sus mejillas hervir y sus oídos zumbar. Eliott le observaba con la ojos llenos de desilusión y dolor “Esto es privado” 

“No es privado si soy yo.” 

“Andate” Eliott volteo abrazando su cuaderno.

“Lo siento” Lucas se levantó y corrió hasta la otra habitación, esa que le habían ofrecido en su estadía, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándose caer al piso. Estaba tan acelerado que podía sentir su pecho querer salir del pecho.

* * *

Tenía cinco pastillas en su mano, se las había robado a Eliott de su habitación, no sabía porque simplemente las tomó y las guardó en su bolsillo ¿Por que lo había hecho? Su mente estaba completamente nublada con la voz de Eliott diciéndole que se fuera, no podía respirar, tenía tantas emociones que no sabía interpretar. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado bajo la ventana, escondiéndose del faro. No quería que lo viera así. Alguien golpeó la puerta pero él no podía moverse. La puerta se abrió y era Eliott. Se acercó corriendo a él y le quitó las pastillas sin que Lucas pudiera evitarlo.

“¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿Cuantas tomaste?” Le tomaba el rostro con fuerza centrándose en la reacción de sus pupilas. “Lucas respondeme”

“No tome ninguna.”

“No me mientas.”

“No lo hago… “ La voz de Lucas sonó quebrada, rota como él se sentía. Fallado. Inservible. Una bolsa de basura.

Eliott se dejó caer al piso junto a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. “Lo siento, lo siento, no quise gritarte.” Lucas no entendía porque lloraba pero simplemente lo hacía. “Va a estar todo bien, te lo prometo Lucas, todo va a estar bien.”

Eliott se quedó en la misma posición hasta que Lucas dejó de llorar. Acariciándole el hombro y la nuca con sus dedos, haciendo pequeños círculos como calmantes que generaron en Lucas una paz que no sentía hacía mucho. “Arruine la cena” 

“Se van los sueños que hay en mi y toda mi ilusión” La voz de Eliott se escuchaba tan tranquila. “Y si quererte así, fue mi mayor error. Castígame a vivir, pagando con mi amor.”

Lucas apretó sus labios, no quería reírse “¿Te comunicas con Dyango?”

“Pero es mejor querer y después perder” Eliott empezó a cantar más fuerte pero con la misma ternura, Lucas lo observó. “Que nunca haber querido. Estés donde tú estés, te recordaré y estarás conmigo” ambos se observaron por unos segundos eternos. “PERO ES MEJOR QUERER Y DESPUÉS PERDER” Eliott empezó a gritar apretando a Lucas. Este se tapó los oídos intentando escabullirse. “QUE NUNCA HABER QUERIDO” 

“AYUDA” gritó Lucas mientras se reía, uno de los sonidos más bellos que había escuchado Eliott en su vida, la risa de Lucas.

“ESTES DONDE TU ESTES” Eliott escondió el grito en el cuello de Lucas, este sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. “Te recordaré” dijo subiendo por su cuello hasta su oído “Y estarás conmigo.” Le susurro al oído. 

Lucas giró apenas su cabeza para observar el rostro de Eliott. Queria besarlo en ese puto instante. Comerle la boca y encerrarlo en esa habitación demostrarle la diferencia entre dibujarlo y la realidad.

“¿Por qué están gritando así y en el piso? Se enfría la comida.”

“Mamá son tacos.” dijo Eliott sin separarse de Lucas.

Su mamá observó a ambos: “La verdura es caliente Eliott. Ya, dejen de jugar y vamos.” Se giró sobre sus talones y dejó la habitación.

Lucas vio como Eliott se levantó y con un ágil movimiento tiró de él y lo levantó de igual forma. Lucas piso una de las pastillas sin querer, Eliott vio eso y las pateó debajo de la cama. “Hoy dormís conmigo.” Lucas iba a decirle que no pero, no lo hizo. Eliott le sonrió, tomó su mano y lo arrastró a bajar las escaleras para ir a cenar.

* * *


	5. Capitulo 5

Los brazos de Eliott eran tan pesados pensó Lucas a la vez que su corazón adoraba estar así. Se sentía mareado, como si hubiera cruzado una línea y el lugar en el que estaba ahora fuera imposible de determinar qué tipo de suelo está bajo sus pies ¿Son rocas? No es liso ¿Es arena movediza? Se estremeció sintiéndose lejano. Solía pasarle eso de pequeño cuando tenía fiebre, le decía a su mamá “Veo las cosas lejos” como si él fuera pequeño y todo lo demás fuera inalcanzable.

Eliott apretó su abrazo, atrayendo la espalda de Lucas a su pecho, el calor lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, donde dormía firme en una cama junto a su vecino. No estaba más en la casa de su mamá. Podía sentir el ritmo cardiaco relajado de Eliott y ahora quería besarlo. Su corazón se aceleró de solo pensarlo. 

Los labios de Eliott dejaron un beso en su nuca “Shh, dormir” su respiración contra su piel. Tortura. “Deja de pensar.”

“Es un poco imposible.” Lucas quería agregar: “Si te tengo pegado asi” pero no lo hizo.

“Dormi Lucas.”

Lucas intentó pensar en otras cosas y finalmente intentando pensar en qué pensar, se quedó dormido. Puede que la pastilla para dormir haya tenido mucho que ver con eso.

**×**

“¿Solo eso me vas a decir Lucas?” 

El psiquiatra observó atentamente a Lucas por sobre sus lentes, claramente había hablado con todo el mundo antes que él. Lucas miró hacia la ventana, tres días tardó en llamarlo para que asista a su sesión en el hospital, claramente había hecho alguna investigación y sabía más de él que él mismo.

“Fue un error, no hay nada más que decir.” Quería volver a la cama junto a Eliott.

“Fui a la casa de tu mamá.” Lucas cerró los ojos de solo pensar que alguien había tocado sus cosas. “Llegaste casi hace un mes y la casa sigue igual. Como si nadie viviera ahí adentro. Eliott me dijo que ni siquiera trajiste ropa.”

“Si queres decir algo decilo, no des tantas vueltas.”

El hombre giró la vista hacia donde miraba Lucas. “No está mal que digas que viniste a morir y que te arrepentiste Lucas. Mucha gente se arrepiente de suicidarse”

“Bueno, yo lo hice.” El hombre soltó una risa llena de lástima por él, o al menos así lo sintió Lucas que lo miró mal. “Lo intente.” aclaro.

“¿Y estas orgulloso de eso?”

“Esto es una estupidez.”

“No, no lo es. Eliott me dijo que intentaste hacerlo de nuevo.”

“Mentira.” Bueno tal vez, ahora, no quería ver tanto a Eliott.

“Eliott no miente.”

“Bueno, empezará a hacerlo ahora.” Seguramente por eso era tan amable, lo había traicionado con el psiquiatra.

“Lucas…”

“No quiero estar acá.” Lucas se removió en el sillón.

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque ustedes son todos una mierda y no me interesa perder el tiempo hablando con alguien como vos.”

“Mmmm… ¿Es por tu mama?”

Lucas se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. “Un puto error y ya te crucifijan y te agregan a sus putas listas de personas inservibles. Colgandote el cartel en el cuello de un estigma que te va a seguir por el resto de tu puta miserable vida ¿Para que mierda sobrevivir?” 

“¿Por amor?” Lucas no le contesto. “¿Por la buena comida?”

“Me quiero morir.” Lucas llevó sus manos a su cabeza, odiando haber ido a ese lugar, a esa cita a la que estaba obligado a ir.

“No, no queres Lucas. Llamaste a emergencias y no tomaste las pastillas cuando pudiste hacerlo. No queres morir.”

“No sabes que mierda quiero.”

“Esta bien que estés enojado.” Lucas empezó a llorar, otra vez las emociones lo inundaban. “Esta bien que llores. Tenes que sacar todo eso que sentís, no quiero que te lastimes a vos mismo, quiero que me hables Lucas.”

**×**

“Hoy está pronosticado una tormenta fuerte ¿Ya viste una tormenta acá?” Cleo le hablo pero Lucas se sentía agotado. Como si toda su energía se hubiera drenado por pretender el 90% de la sesión que todo estaba bien y el otro 10% llorar.

“Si, son bravas” le contestó.

“Cuando Eliott tenía sus crisis.” Empezó a hablar Cleo. “No me hablaba por horas, se encerraba en su cuarto y se echaba a dormir, yo por supuesto me asuste y hable con el médico. Me dijo que era normal que Eliott se sintiera así porque cuanto más agotados quedarán más entenderían la importancia de hablar, era el precio por cerrarse. Y ahí fue cuando entendí, cuando lo vi salir y hablarme todo el viaje y hacer cosas conmigo durante el día. Que las cosas iban a estar bien.” 

“¿Sufriste muchas crisis?”

Cleo freno en un semáforo, uno de los pocos que había en el pueblo. “Eliott era muy amigo de tu mamá Lucas. La adoraba” Lucas miró por la ventana para evitar la mirada repentina de Cleo. “Cuando la encontró muerta, su mundo se vino abajo.”

Lucas miró a Cleo. “¿Eliott encontró a mamá?”

“Si.” esta hizo una mueca. “Se deprimió muy fuerte y gracias a Philip salió adelante.”

“¿Quien?” Lucas la miró extrañado ¿Eliott había estado con alguien?

“Lucas… Es el nombre del psiquiatra que acabas de ver” La mujer soltó una risa divertida. “Sos un desastre con los nombres.”

“Si… Tengo mala memoria.” dijo Lucas más aliviado.

“Espero dejen salir antes a mi bebe, no quiero que se moje y agarre un resfriado.”

“¿Qué le vamos a cocinar?” 

Cleo miró a Lucas y sonrió “Lo que a vos te guste Lucas.”

“Spaguettis con un salteado de verduras.”

**×**

Eliott llegó justo en medio de la tormenta, pero alguien por suerte lo había traído y solo tenía la remera y sus pelos un poco mojados. Entró corriendo a la casa y fue directo a su pieza. Lucas observó todo el recorrido al igual que su mamá que fue detrás de él a limpiar el piso. Ni siquiera pregunto que habia para comer… Eso le hizo doler el ego un poco, después de todo, lo había traicionado, no debía hacerle de comer, tendría que estar enojado…

**×**

“Cuando llegué a este lugar y nos encontramos en la playa” comenzó a hablar Lucas desde el marco de la puerta y esperó a que Eliott lo observará. “Me dijiste que me ibas a invitar una cerveza así que, agarré un par de tu heladera y... “ Lucas las mueve probando que las tiene en la mano. “Ya están abiertas, no me podes decir que no.”

Eliott sonrió mientras se pasaba la toalla por el pelo con la remera seca ya puesta. Dejó la toalla sobre la silla del escritorio y estiró la mano para encontrarse en el camino entre Lucas y el la botellita de cerveza. “¿Cómo te fue?” 

“Hagamos un brindis.” Levantó la botella y Eliott lo imitó. “Por los traidores” le golpeó su cerveza sonoramente y dio un sorbo largo.

Eliott lo observó “¿Que?”

“Capaz por eso estás todo mojado, el universo te castigo.” 

Eliott entrecerró los ojos y luego levantó su botella. “Por el universo”

“Si…” Lucas miró al piso ¿Estaba queriendo pelear con Eliott?

“Bueno… Me voy a dar una ducha caliente.” Le entregó a Lucas la botella. “Cuando salga seguimos.”

“No estás tan mojado como para tener que recuperar…” 

“Dios Lucas.” Eliott le interrumpió “Trabaje todo el día, me quiero bañar, dejalo ahi.”

Y se fue. Lucas se quedó con las dos cervezas en la mano.

Herido y ofendido. Le había cocinado pese a la traición y de todas formas lo estaba tratando mal ¿Quien mierda se pensaba que era? Un hilo de emociones empezó a retumbar frases incoherentes en su mente. Lucas entró a la pieza de invitados y se vistió con sus ropas, quitándose con fuerza las de Eliott y tirándolas al piso ¿Quién se creía que era? El no lo necesitaba. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Cleo.

“Lucas que… ¿A dónde vas? Está lloviendo…”

“No tengo hambre me voy a mi casa.” 

Cleo se quedó muda pero no lo detuvo, Lucas abrió la puerta y se encamino a la casa, caminó por la arena con dificultad, cuando estaba mojada era dura pero si pisabas con fuerza los pies se te hundían y Lucas estaba pisando con un enojo que no entendía pero sentía a flor de piel.

Abrió la puerta de la parte trasera de la casa, entrando directo a la cocina que por alguna razón estaba limpia, eso le dio mucha más bronca seguro había sido Eliott. Grito fuerte de la bronca y empezó a quitarse toda la ropa. No podía estar ni un segundo vestido gritó varias veces mas  _ “PUTO ELIOTT” _ ¿Por que tenia que meterse asi en su vida? ¿Por que todos se metian? 

Se quedó quieto, desnudo mirando sus pies.

Nada.

Solo el sonido de la lluvia y rayos que caían cerca, más rápido que el sonido. Camino hasta la pieza y subiendo lentamente a la cama se dejó caer sobre la misma cubriéndose con la frazada a la vez, mirando hacia la puerta.

Esperándolo.

Esperando a Eliott.


	6. Capitulo 6

La luz del amanecer anuncia la llegada del sol mientras Lucas observa con la mirada fija al brillo del piso, el agua que había entrado por la tormenta aún no se secaba, recordó que la puerta de la cocina había quedado abierta. Su corazón está completamente adormecido pero una idea cruzó su mente.

Tomar mate mientras miraba el amanecer.

Tiró una toalla seca y limpia al piso en vez de pasar el secador, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y honestamente, poco le emocionaba la idea de hacerlo. Camino por la cocina descalzo y desnudo, no era que sabía que estaba solo, simplemente Lucas sentía que nada le importaba o al menos eso quería creer.

Sabía que tenía que tener yerba. La busco por todas las alacenas mientras calentaba el agua en la pava eléctrica dejando todas las puertas abiertas en el camino. La encontró abierta sobre la mesada. Al parecer Eliott había tomado mientras limpiaba ese día.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió una brisa recorrer su miembro y eso lo alertó, estaba desnudo aún. Fue hasta la pieza y se puso el boxer y las crocs, tomó la manta con la que había dormido acurrucado el dia anterior y con la que Eliott lo había tapado la última vez, se la colocó sobre sus hombros y se encaminó con el equipo de mate hasta la playa; camino hasta que sintió que no podía caminar más.

Apoyo el equipo y se dejó caer con la manta cubriéndolo hasta la rodilla, no quería mojarse las pompis. La arena comenzaba a secarse luego de la fuerte lluvia y el mar que ya se retiraba ante la salida del sol. El cielo aun abrumado de nubes se comenzaba a despejar en el horizonte y el brillo en el mar anunciaba a la estrella gigante asomarse.

Sus ojos celestes se aclararon ante el sol que comenzaba a brillar. Lo miró fijo por el tiempo que duró la salida completa del sol, cuando se puso circular sobre el océano. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el calor suave del amanecer, respiro el olor salado del mar y el perfume de Eliott.

Abrió sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula, estaba en todo lo que hacía.

Empezó a cebarse el mate saboreando lo calentito que estaba, sonrió, se sentía en paz. No tenía idea de que hora era pero sabía que todo iba a estar bien. La tormenta ya había pasado y ahora que el sol volvía a salir y el cielo a despejarse todo iba a estar bien. “Todo va a salir bien.” Se repitió a sí mismo.

“Te extrañamos ayer.”

Por supuesto que el olor a perfume era porque estaba cerca. Lucas no estaba tan delirante como para imaginar cosas. Ni siquiera lo miro simplemente siguió tomando mate.

“La comida estaba riquísima, mama me dijo que hiciste todo vos”

Eliott se agacho tirando de la frazada para sentarse también, cuando vio que Lucas estaba desnudo debajo de ella se sacó la campera y se la puso sobre los hombros. Lucas lo observó levemente mientras se sentaba junto a él.

“¿No me vas a ofrecer un mate?”

Quería ignorarlo, odiarlo aun sin razón pero ¿Por qué lo haría? Ya ni recordaba porque… Ah… Cierto. La traición.

“Pediselo al psiquiatra.”

“Mmmm” Sentía la mirada fija en su rostro, era obvio que Eliott se podía dar cuenta de que no estaba enojado. Eliott le saco el termo y el mate y se cebó a sí mismo varios seguidos, luego le pasó uno a Lucas y este lo aceptó. “Solíamos hacer esto con tu mama.”

“Me importa un carajo.” respondió Lucas sin poder siquiera pensarlo.

“Podíamos estar horas en silencio hasta que mi mama me venía a buscar. Cuando la veía desnuda, a veces no era que siempre lo estaba, mi mamá empezaba “ELIOTT ANDATE A CASA” ” Eliott se empezó a reír. “Y yo salí corriendo creyendo que había hecho algo mal.” La mano de Eliott acarició el pelo de Lucas llevándolo hacia atrás, dejando su rostro descubierto.

“Que”

“Sos hermoso.” El corazón de Lucas empezó a latir como si no lo hubiera hecho en horas. “Hoy es año nuevo, ¿Queres que hagamos algo especial? Esto de ver el último amanecer del año es muy lindo.”

“Podríamos coger”

“Podríamos, si…” Eliott se mordió su labio inferior para no sonreír y Lucas quería morderlo él mismo. “Estaba hablando más de comida… Como… No sé… ¿Helado?”

“Cogemos con helado.”

“Lucas…” Eliott tiro de sus cabellos hacia atrás como un reto por no prestarle atención y Lucas entreabrió sus labios en respuesta.

Eliott bajo su mano y le quitó el mate cebando otros para él. Lucas miró hacia adelante frustrado.

“Mi gistis” dijo Lucas y Eliott lo miró. “Tanto que no queres estar conmigo.”

“No dije que no quiero estar con vos.”

“No claro, disculpa tenes razon como era que me habías dicho.. “No así” ”

“No quiero que estemos juntos si ni siquiera poder hilar una idea o seguir un pensamiento fijo. Quiero que estes conciente de lo que vivimos.” Lucas lo miró por primera vez, tenía ojeras y sus ojos se veían cansados. “Si eso no es amor no se que es.”

“Sos un pelotudo eso sos”

“Lucas... “

“Soy perfectamente consciente, me extraña que una persona bipolar hable así de una persona que está deprimida.” Eliott lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras. “Se que estoy mal, se que digo incoherencias a veces y que estoy algo impulsivo pero eso no quita como me siento.” Lucas miró hacia el sol ya elevado sobre el horizonte. “Cuando intente suicidarme, estaba agotado, estaba… Cansado de sentirme mal. Quería que toda la mierda parara y es verdad, vine a morir. No lo voy a negar es la idea. Era…”

Eliott lo observaba mientras hablaba.

“Y cuando llegue me senti tan conectado con mi mama, sabia que iba a estar ahí del otro lado esperándome. Cuando te vi la primera noche creo que empecé a ser consciente de que había algo más ahí afuera. Y dios Eli, sos tan putamente hermoso. Me engañaste, me querías sacar de mi camino y en cierta forma lo hiciste. La noche que... Lo intente.. “ Lucas se pauso y miró a Eliott “Ahí estabas, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón… Pensaba en que, no iba a poder verte de nuevo, en escucharte hablar, cantar horriblemente.” Eliott sonrió “El sonido de tu risa… Y sobre todo, no iba a saber que sabor tienen tus labios.”

“Lucas...”

“Estoy enojado porque…” Los ojos de Lucas se comenzaron a llenar. “Yo quería morir y estaba en paz conmigo, todo estaba bien… Y ahora… Todo me duele, todo lo siento como si fuera a flor de piel y… Quiero vivir.”

“Vivir duele Lucas, es lo que nos dice que estamos vivos.”

“Ugh esa frase de galleta de la fortuna.” Lucas rodó sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco y Eliott soltó una risa.

“Pero es la verdad y me alegra mucho que estés enojado.”

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Eliott jugando con el borde de la manta y Lucas observando a unos perros que jugaban con las olas.

“Quiero lasagna.”

“Okay” Dijo Eliott.

“Tu lasagna. Quiero que me cocines.”

“Si capitan.”

Lucas se puso de pie, dejando caer la campera de Eliott, este lo miró hacerlo y luego se levantó de la misma forma. Tratando de ignorar el cuerpo de Lucas tan expuesto frente a él.

“Se llenó de arena tu manta.” dijo Eliott levantándola, tratando de buscar una distraccion.

Lucas lo observó, el sol le daba una luz a su rostro que lo hacía completamente angelical. Igual que cuando lo conoció esa noche cuando la luz del faro le dio de lleno en sus ojos bellos. Eliott al no notar respuesta giró su cabeza para mirar a Lucas, encontrándose con sus labios sobre los suyos.

Lucas se colgó del cuello de Eliott mientras lo besaba tomando el control del beso sabor a mate amargo. Las manos de Eliott recorrieron la espalda fría de Lucas abrazándolo, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad.

Lucas se separó luego de un minuto, empujando a Eliott permitiéndose sentir todo lo que significaba estar besándolo a él, a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Eliott tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, más suave, pero más intenso. Lucas volvió a separarlo luego de un minuto y se alejó caminando hacia la casa. No miro atrás para ver si lo estaban siguiendo.

Llegó a la casa y se metió en la pieza, sin mirar atrás. Con el corazón en la garganta, ¿Había hecho bien en irse? ¿Y si no lo seguía?

“¿Por qué hay una toalla en el piso?” Su voz lo hizo girar, Eliott estaba ahí. Dejando todo en la cocina, Ah claro, pensó Lucas, las cosas.

“Ayer cuando entre no cerré la puerta.”

“¿Y no tenes un secador?”

“Que se yo Eli no lo busque…”

Eliott lo miró y sonrió cerrando la puerta. “Me encanta que me digas Eli”

Lucas rodó sus ojos y cuando volvió a mirarlo ya lo tenía delante, dejó que sus ojos se posaran en su boca alevosamente y luego en sus bellos ojos. “Es un nombre cariñoso para un idiota importante”

“Que romántico… ¿Y como debería decirte yo?”

Lucas se mordió el labio y Eliott lo observó, notando como sus ojos se ponían levemente más oscuros. “Llamame como quieras pero bésame.”

No termino de decirlo, que ya lo tenía a Eliott encima besándolo con un deseo muy distinto al de curiosidad que sintió en la playa. Estaban en su habitación en una completa intimidad, las caricias eran distintas y no estaban quietos, estaban en movimiento.

Lucas le quitó la remera a Eliott y el una vez que la tiró al piso empezó a caminar hacia la cama, dejando en el camino sus zapatillas que chocaron con las crocs que Lucas tiró enseguida. Se dejaron caer en la cama, que se quejó por el peso de ambos. El sol entró a la habitación como un testigo privilegiado de cómo Eliott le devoraba el cuello a Lucas.

“No… No tengo…” Soltó Lucas luego de que se besaran por media hora y llegarán a desnudarse ambos.

“Lucas… ¿Como que no?” Le reprocho Eliott.

“PERDÓN” dijo con obviedad “Vine a matarme no a coger.” Eliott escondió su rostro bello en el cuello de Lucas, soltando una risa ahogada. “No es que hice la valija y puse las pastillas suicidas en un bolsillo y el lubricante con forros en el otro por las dudas de que conozca al amor de mi vida antes de matarme”

Eliott se levantó con los brazos, acomodándose para mirar de frente a Lucas. “Sos conciente de lo que acabas de decir” Lucas lo miro y trago saliva. “Decilo de nuevo”

“No.”

“Decilo…” Eliott rozó su nariz con la de Lucas dejando un beso sobre ella.

“Amor de mi vida” susurró Lucas.

Eliott le comió la boca mientras sonreía. “Nonono vas a empezar a cantar Dyango lo presiento.”

“Bueno me invitas a coger y no podemos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cantarte.”

“Eliott si empezas a cantar me mato, te lo juro.”

Eliott apretó sus labios, y Lucas entrecerró sus ojos en forma de amenaza, una muy poco sostenible. Eliott se movió buscando el celular entre su pantalón y empezó a buscar muy seguro de sí, puso una canción dejando el celular en el piso, volvió a la misma posición que estaba antes.

https://youtu.be/NILNfX6jqKo

“Mejor una promesa y un adelanto.. Voy a poner mi boca en un mejor uso.” Dejó un beso rápido en los labios de Lucas y comenzó a bajar con caricias.

“Dios…” Susurró Lucas cuando lo sintió tan directo y tan poco sutil que lo sorprendió, su lengua, su cavidad, su respiración, su calor. Llevó sus manos a acariciarle el pelo. Jadeo cuando sintió que su erección chocaba contra la garganta de.. “Eli.. Eli.. Mierda… “

La canción promete algo, prometía una noche de amor, una noche de entrega y de pasión. La canción terminó y los sonidos de ambos reinaron en la habitación. Lucas miró al costado dejándose sentir, escuchando el sonido que la boca de Eliott le estaba dando, no lo podía mirar. Ahogo gemidos en su garganta, ¿Por qué era tan bueno? ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Lucas apretó los cabellos de Eliott y este se movió más rápido, causando una consecutiva de jadeos altos. Solo se escuchaban ellos dos, anunciando lo que no pudo advertirle a Eliott.

Eliott se movió y Lucas lo miró observando como le acababa en la cara. Eliott sonrio y observo a Lucas con los ojos oscuros. “Okay….” dijo y Eliott se relamio los labios.

“¿Que?” Dijo Eliott acercándose a él. Lucas no hablo, estaba aun comprendiendo que mierda acaba de hacer Eliott. “¿No puedo tener mis fantasías?”

“Si… Claro... “ Lucas se arrepintió de no tener lubricante con él. Eliott Tomó el boxer de Lucas y se limpió la cara con el mismo. “Hey ese es mi... “

“Que pena… Vas a tener que usar el mio.”

“Okay… Sos un degenerado, genial.” Eliott soltó una carcajada. “Pueblo chico infierno grande.”

“Pueblo chico imaginación fuerte.” Le corrigió.

“Tengo otros boxers”

Eliott lo miró y se acercó a besarlo. Lucas pudo sentir el sabor de él mismo en sus labios, era extraño. “Pero la idea de usar el mio te exita mas”

“No, me parece sucio..”

“Dice el que no se baño por días cuando llegó” Le refuto Eliott. Lucas lo observo y trago sin poder decirle nada, tal vez porque acaba de hacerle sexo oral y no tenia ganas de discutir. “Es mas, podrias usarlos durante todo el dia y después…” Se acercó al oído de Lucas. “Me los podes devolver cuando te los saque en mi cama.”

Lucas cerró los ojos para tratar de buscar calma y lo empujo tirándolo al piso. “Te calmas Eliott Demaury” Eliott se empezo a reir y Lucas se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de un idiota que al parecer era un pervertido encubierto y luego entendio. “Dios santo, todo tiene sentido ahora, me dibujas desnudo, estás obsesionado con mi pene, no lo puedo creer.” Lucas se llevó las manos al rostro y escuchó como Eliott volvió a la cama y le besaba las manos. 

Lucas quitó las manos para ver el rostro de Eliott iluminado, libre, enamorado.

Si okay, tal vez no le molestaba tanto la idea.

**×**

**Author's Note:**

> Pido disculpas por los # como que me cebe XD no me dejo poner "vayan a hacerce un cafecito porque el fic esta bien completito y sale de una" asi que se los digo aca ♥


End file.
